Message and flowers
by whiteknightgirl
Summary: What was Fang thinking in MR 3 while Max was gone? Sure it gives us a little info, but what about the rest of it? R and R please. :


Fang's POV

I sighed. There was no way I could apologize after everything I'd done. Even if I could, I had no way of finding her. She was long gone by now with her half of the flock. I already missed Nudge's constant chatter, Angel looking into your mind without permission, Total's complaining every few miles about a bathroom break. But most of all, I missed Max being her normal, bossy self.

She would go to the ends of the earth to protect anyone in her flock. She was bossy and rude and aggressive. She was annoying, irritating, and in desperate need of anger management classes. She was the most beautiful, smart, caring person I've ever met. And I missed her.

_iThe buttons on my phone are worn thin_

_I don't think I knew the chaos I was getting in._

_But I've broken all my promises to you._

_I've broken all my promises to you./i_

I looked around the small abandoned shack we were staying in. Iggy was at the table tinkering with a device of some sort. Most likely a bomb, and Gazzy had fallen asleep in a chair by the window.

I walked over to Iggy and tapped him on the shoulder to let him know I was talking to him.

"I'll be back in a bit. You're in charge. No blowing our little shack and no killing yourselves." I said before running out the door and jumping into the air. I unfurled my wings, feeling the sudden rush of air beneath me. The power of flying.

I soared upwards, as far as I could go without it being too hard to breath. I made a small dip and banked to the right.

The sunlight poured through a slightly cloudy sky, warming my jet black feathers. I tilted my face towards the sun and angled myself upward. I flew up as fast as I could go and then down even faster, feeling the rush of air whipping past me.

It was easy to fly. When you were flying, you didn't have to think. Just take in the beauty surrounding you. All the sounds the wind made and the way the sun fell on the land below you. Or even just the shear beauty of feeling free, like nothing was higher than you.

All the trees and greenery below looked like a field of leaves swaying in the breeze. I closed my eyes and took in the sweet smell of the air around me. Scents from flowers carried up by breezes and lifted up to repay the sun. That was my theory anyway. If the sun shined, the flowers smelled better. It was the earth's way of saying thank you for all the light shined down onto the land.

I opened my eyes again. The never ending sea of green tree and other brightly colored flowers spread for as far as the eye could see. One my right was the green trees of a forest. Over to the left was a huge field of flowers in every bright color imaginable. In front and behind me were two small meadows with grass and a few flowers here and there.

One of the meadows held our little shack, which brought my reality crashing back like a bird being shot from the sky. Worry and regret replaced the majestic and wonderful feeling of flight.

_iWhy do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile_

_Because you make it hard to breathe._

_Why do you do this to me?/i_

Max. I needed to find her. I couldn't live without her. I was trying me hardest to be strong and defiant for Iggy and Gazzy, and even myself. It wasn't working out though. We needed Max, I knew it, we all knew it.

I felt my feet touch the ground and glanced around. I was in the field of flowers. I breathed in, smelling the sweet scent all around me. Max would have loved it here.

I felt myself wonder if she was safe. As thoughts spiraled through my mind, I decided to walk back to our shack and check my blog. I opened the door and turned on the computer after sitting down.

I pulled up the internet tab, hoping that I had connection out here. I did. I typed in my blog address and waited for it to load. It finally loaded and I went to check my messages. One in particular caught my eye.

'THIS IS FROM MAX. READ IT NOW!!!!' My heart skipped a beat. I opened the message and scanned the page. My fist thought was, b**What did she** **get us into now**?/b And then next would to have been, b**We need to get to Europe**./b

"Iggy, Gazzy, get up, we're going to Germany." I said.

Iggy looked up, an Are-you-crazy expression on his face. Gazzy woke with a start and stared at me like I had two heads.

"Germany…?" Iggy asked.

"Max needs us." I said nonchalantly.

"We get to see Max?!" Gazzy asked happily.

I nodded briskly and wrote a blog entry titled 'URGENT! We want our planet back!'

After that, I sent a message to Max saying, 'Yo, Max. We're on our way. This better not be a joke. Fang.'

_iA phrasing that's a single tear_

_Lips harder than I feared._

_And you were left feeling so alone_

_Because these days aren't easy_

_Like they had been once before._

_These days aren't easy anymore./i_


End file.
